


Second Best

by enotS



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru





	Second Best

又卡住了。  
森内贵宽不耐烦地把写了两行的纸撕掉团起来，连垃圾桶都懒得瞄准，随手一扔摸出手机让山下亨赶紧过来。  
以为发生了什么不得了的事情着急赶来的山下亨进门看到满地狼籍，叫了两声听不到森内贵宽回答心一下就提了起来。  
写不出歌也不至于想不开吧。  
卧室的门是虚掩的，里面传来悉悉索索的声音让山下亨略微安心，在他推开门之前。  
谁能想到卧室里的某位自己玩的那么开心。  
森内贵宽跪趴在床上，身边扔着一管刚开封的润滑，正不甚熟练的模仿山下亨的动作给自己扩张。没控制好润滑剂的量把腿根也一并沾湿，整个下体水光淋漓在昏黄灯光照射下更显色气，身体的主人听到门口的声音停下动作，扭头看着门口的人不耐地催促，虽然配上被泪水浸湿的双眸更像是在撒娇。  
“toru你好慢啊，快来操我。”  
要命了。山下亨狠狠咬着下唇逼自己冷静下来，脱掉上衣扔到床上，看森内贵宽拿过深吸一口给自己手淫暗骂一声，在对方翘起来的屁股上用力拍下，声音因为情欲愈加低沉，只不过说出的话让人非常火大。  
“等我一下，洗完澡就来。”  
虽然声音很性感，森内贵宽承认他很享受但不代表他会把人放走，迅速翻身跪坐在床上盯着山下亨的双眼挑衅般把人裤子连内裤一并扯掉，在人性器上揉了两把还算满意啧了声。  
“说出这话我还以为toru你硬不起来了呢。”  
“就这么想要？”  
没有人被床伴这么挑衅还能心平气和，山下亨揪着森内贵宽的头发强迫他抬头看着自己，明明对方更年长些却像小孩子一样拙劣地激怒别人，毫不掩饰表达着自己的渴求。  
“可以，先舔舔它。”  
森内贵宽一向不喜欢给山下亨口，将对方粗长的阴茎吃下去对他来说很有难度，所以即使山下亨明确表示喜欢他口也不管，看心情说拒绝就拒绝，欺负队长脾气好。  
不过今天很乖，被按着后脑伏在对方胯间，他难得没有挣扎乖乖张嘴舔了下顶端，听人受不了般深吸口气颇为得意地含下吞吐。  
森内贵宽在唱歌时麦距很近，还会若即若离地亲吻麦克风，像对待珍惜的爱人。太色气了，山下亨看到每次都会幻想，如果被这么对待的是他的性器会怎样。  
可能会出舞台事故，某主唱被按在舞台上这样那样。山下亨低头看着正卖力为自己口的人，可能是被呛到泪水糊了满脸，眼角红红还不时抬头观察自己反应。  
太可爱了，快欺负他。  
山下亨用了点力拽着森内贵宽的头发从他口里退出来，这才刚开始，射出来太便宜肆无忌惮撩拨人的小孩。他拿过润滑挤出一坨在手心捂热，看对方像吻麦那样有一搭没一搭的亲自己的性器硬的发疼，动作有些急切地在人臀间抚摸，就着刚才的扩张插入手指微微搅动。  
“套？嗯…上次用完了啊，toru这次来没带着？”  
“把我叫过来这么突然，哪有时间去买。”  
森内贵宽不喜欢没有套的性爱，没了那层薄薄的橡胶膜太过亲密，可现在的状态让他停下未免强人所难。山下亨知道这点，捏捏对方后颈让他在床上跪好，俯身叼着耳垂低声安抚焦躁的人。  
“没事的，相信我，不会进去的。”  
山下亨跪在森内贵宽身后，性器挤进对方腿缝浅浅抽插，一边挺腰一边揉搓身下人挺翘又充满弹性的臀瓣。滚烫性器在腿间进出的感觉对森内来说十分陌生，今天的状态太糟糕了，他只想山下亨在他体内狠狠冲撞，要最锋利直接的快感。跪着的某人挣扎着向前爬开被身后的人掐着腰拖回来，抓着枕头往后扔到山下亨怀里气呼呼骂人。  
“toru你没事吧，用腿就能满足了？说没套就不进来…以前让你停下怎么不听？”  
跟小奶猫似的张牙舞爪。山下亨并不被对方幼稚的招数激怒，抬手在人臀上拍几下，享受对方因为痛夹紧双腿挤压他的阴茎发出愉悦的喟叹，不出意料看到腰软陷到被子里的森内。  
“听我喘就受不了了？把腿夹紧点，taka也不想跪很久吧。”  
腰上的敏感处被对方重点照顾的森内实在生不出反抗的年头，乖乖并紧双腿任身后人动作。腿间的皮肤本就比别处嫩且敏感，对方不知疲倦的摩擦顶撞让腿根泛起漂亮的粉红色，森内贵宽发现自己不可思议地在这种性爱里享受到了快感，盖过了痛感与羞耻感，开始主动晃腰迎合对方。  
“…呜！toru…你犯什么病了…突然打人…”清脆的肉体拍击声让森内痛呼一声，咬牙切齿回头用没什么气势的小鹿眼瞪着山下亨，委委屈屈伸手摸摸被打的地方准备骂人，被对方提前发觉塞了两根手指到嘴里搅动，狠狠准备咬下的前一秒听到人警告。  
“taka敢用手指磨牙的话今天就别想射了。”  
“这样都能爽到，身体这么喜欢我？再把腿夹紧点，别告诉我这么一会就腿软了。”  
山下亨的动作愈发放肆，后退到穴口慢条斯理地磨，当森内贵宽以为他要进去时再狠狠顶入腿间。求而不得的痛苦折磨着森内，他努力夹紧双腿取悦对方，自己偷偷握住性器撸动，没几下就被山下亨发现剥夺了自慰的权利，可靠腿交的快感不足以让他射出来。  
“快进来…我想要toru进来…”喘息里夹着几分渴求，森内贵宽选择忠于欲望，“去他妈的套…快点操进来…toru你不会要这么蹭着腿就射出来吧？好像那个…唔啊！”  
本来就在穴边试探的山下亨挺腰插了进去，刚被扩张好的通道温顺接纳了闯进来的性器，和他主人一样的热情。森内没想到对方蹭着前列腺进入，巨大的满足感与快感让他身体绷紧一下射了出来。高潮后的不应期山下亨并没有放过他，快速的抽插带来令人窒息的快感最终逼出了森内的哭腔，在崩溃的骂声中射到他身体内部。  
“谁让你射进来的？你知道清理有多麻烦吗操…”终于缓过神的森内贵宽一脚把山下亨从身上踢下去，试探着摸摸腿间被疼得呲牙咧嘴，心情更加暴躁地锤山下亨肩膀，“我写歌又卡住了，没灵感简直急死人了…”  
“我陪你写，”山下亨由着他在自己身上撒气，伸手抱着人腰拉到自己怀里安抚，“taka就这么射出来太可惜了，本来还想你不亲我就不让你射的。”  
“炮友而已为什么要接吻？麻烦死了。”  
“那就再做一次吧，反正都要清理。毕竟taka还没有爽到，合格的炮友是要照顾对方感受的。”  
“你给老子出去——操！”


End file.
